Walking to no end
by Lynn92
Summary: Harry and Severus have a secret relation during the final battle. But when Harry sees Severus's memories he draws the wrong conclusion. Can Severus save him? Or is it Severus who should be saved? First fanfic! Please be kind?
1. Chapter 1

_I am not a native speaker! Please tell me when I do something wrong! _

_I don't own any of this. JK is the God of the universe and I am just a humble servant! I am nothing JK! (But to let Fred die in the last book was a big mistake!) _

_Also my first fanfic! So enjoy! _

**Harry POV**

The final battle. Screaming, fire and stone. Severus just disappeared out of the castle. _That man is such a good actor._ Harry thought while he stunned a Death Eater. He couldn't stop thinking about his lover. Where was he? Was he alive?

It was just a year ago they got together. Nobody could know off course, it would ruin Severus's job as a spy.

Harry ran to the great hall to join some other fights as McGonagall approached him.

"Harry, finally I found you. It's time for you to see this Harry. Dumbledore told me to give you these when Hogwarts was attacked, which is now. Good Luck." She handed Harry a vial with a white substance in it. Memories.

**Severus POV**

He had to wait for Voldemort. He had to wait. He couldn't screw his cover, not now.

Ah! Damn this stupid waiting. He had to know if Harry was alive. He just had to. He slipped away from the meeting place and went to the castle. Wounded and death people everywhere, he couldn't see if it were Death Eaters or students.

Searching for Harry he didn't quit look were his feet were going and he bumped into McGonagall.

"How dare you set a foot on these grounds!" she furiously said, and fired a curse to him. "Foolish Woman, get out of my way!" Severus screamed. "Where is Potter? I need to get to him!" McGonagall started laughing, "Like I would ever tell you were he is! But I can tell you this; he is going to finish the task Dumbledore asked him to do. Your master is going down Snape!"

_Task Dumbledore asked him to do… Oh no! _ Without wasting another minute Severus threw McGonagall aside and ran to the Headmasters office. _Albus can't do this to me. When Harry sees those memories… _He didn't want to think what would happen.

**Harry POV**

Dazed and confused, he sat on the floor. He couldn't belief what he just had seen. The memories were from Severus. His Severus. Who used to be in love with his mother. Severus didn't love _him,_ Severus loved his mother. It was all crystal clear now. He knew what had to be done. But he didn't care, his heart was already broken and so would be the rest of his body and soul. He stood and walked out of the office, out of the hallways and out of the castle. Into the dark forest to meet his fate.

**Severus POV**

Severus stormed into the room to find nothing but an empty vial.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo! Thank you for your lovely comments! I hope I wont dissapoint you.. _

_Here is the next chapter, isn't that fast? Enjoy!_

Chapter 2.

**Severus POV**

_No, no no.. NO! _ Severus's already white face came (if that's possible) even paler. He stood there for a minute, nailed to the ground. _Harry is going to die and it's your fault, you idiot! _A voice screamed in his head. _Not if I find him first._ And so he flew out of the castle into the forest. Hogwarts was burning, people were screaming and dying. Severus didn't care, not really. Normally he would have cared. But right now at this very moment all his thoughts and his whole heart was with Harry. His normally ice cold heart skipped a few beats because of the one he loved. The only one who really ever could claim his heart as theirs.

Severus ran as fast as he could trough the forest. Branches were slamming in his face, arms and legs but he didn't care. Harry was all he could think of.

**Harry POV**

Almost there. He could already see the lights of Voldemorts camp. A voice said, "No sign of him, my Lord." Voldemort looked up and almost wisperd, "I was so sure he would come, apparently I am mistaken." Harry showed himself and spoke up with a surprisingly steady voice, "No, you're not."

**Severus POV**

And then Severus heard his lovers voice, "No, you're not." Severus was too far away, at least twenty feet. He started screaming and running faster, "HARRY! NO!" And then right before his eyes the green light of death hit his angel, who fell, almost in slow-motion, to the ground.

The Death Eaters were too busy with their Lord who had also fallen to the ground. Severus walked over to Harry, his knees were trembling so hard he had to kneel next to his dead angel. The first tears began to fall, Severus didn't care. Nothing meant anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! _  
><em>Oh lala! New chapter! It didn't really came out the way I thought it would be. It sounded better in my head anyway. Well, maybe you think otherwise? I would really really really love to have some more reviews! Cause I don't know what you think if you don't tell me.. Maybe some advice? Critics? ... Compliments? (Would love that!)<br>I hope you enjoy this new chap! _

Chapter 3

**Severus POV**

The world went dark, became filled with shadow. The Dark Lord rose again from his fall, Harry stayed silent and didn't move a muscle. All hope was lost.

Hurt, pain and anger built up in Severus. He wanted to do something, rip the killer of the love of his life apart. It didn't matter if he made it alive or not. He got up and looked at the monster. Voldemort appeared to be confused and frustrated, but as soon as he saw Severus' look of envy he sneered at him. Severus pointed his wand in a moment of fury at his former master to curse him to death. "You bastard!" This was of course a mistake.

At least twenty stunning spells hit him. He landed with his back against the nearest tree. Voldemort came to him, and looked him right in the eye. Then he turned to Bellatrix, "Take him with you, he will be our example of what happens when you don't follow the Dark Lord's will."

Then he turned to Narcissa, "You! Check if he is death." Narcissa almost ran to the small boy on the ground. But it took her a long time to check on him. Hope grew silent in Severus.

"He is death." She stated. The Death Eaters cheered out in joy and Severus let out a sob. Voldemort's cold and cruel laughter made him shiver. "You! Take the boy so everyone can see him." Voldemort pointed at Hagrid, who hadn't been noticed by Severus until now.

The walk to Hogwarts began, Severus didn't feel his feet, he couldn't hear the sneers at him, nor saw he were he was going. _He is dead, he is really dead. _That was all he could think of.

When they reached Hogwarts Voldemort screamed almost joyously, "Harry Potter is dead!"

Screams and shouts of despair, grief and anger came from the crowd standing by the castle. Harry's friends burst into tears, "No Harry! No!" Severus bowed his head so nobody could see his own grief.

He felt Voldemort approached him, "Severus, Severus.. What to do with you?" Everyone went silent, they hadn't seen Snape over there. McGonagall looked at him in disgust, until she saw his wounded face. She was speechless.

"You have been a loyal and useful follower, Severus. It would be a shame to kill you now. The Dark Lord is forgiving dear Severus. Join me again and I won't kill you." Severus looked at Voldemort and wondered if the brains of the man were still in function. Severus let out a cold laugh himself en spit Voldemort in his face. A wave of disbelief and shock went through both the Death Eaters and the people at the castle.

"I was _never_ loyal, you imbecile! I was _never_ useful! I killed Dumbledore because he _asked_ me to, I gave Harry and his friends the sword of Gryffindor! I did all of those things, and I was never and will never be your follower!" He spat at the darkest lord of our time. All Voldemort did was smile at him, but not a joyful and happy smile, no. A cold, hard smile which made you shiver till your bones.

Voldemort came closer to Severus, "Did you _love_ him? Did you truly fall for Dumbledore's crazy old story? I would have thought you weren't so weak Severus."

"Yes, yes I loved him. I loved him with all my heart." Severus whispered, though everyone could hear it. Some mouths fell open, others dropped their wands of astonishment. McGonagall fell on her knees and began to cry. "And that's why you'll never win, you son of a bitch! Because you'll never know what it's like to care so much for someone. To care more than your own life! And that was, is and forever will be you greatest weakness!" Severus cried.

Voldemort's smile disappeared. He didn't like to be called weak.


	4. Chapter 4

_Helloooooo!  
>Yey! New chap!<br>BlueSkyeCloud9 Thanks for your lovely comment! Is Harry alive? Well, you're going to find out soon! But I have a feeling he has survived... And he might have heard severus... And he might be our great hero again. And we might love him all for this..  
>This was a very had chapter to write, though. Took me a while, sorry for that. Anyway, you make my day by pressing that beautiful little revieuw button. Seriously you actually make my day by doing that! So why don't you make my day?<br>Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

**Harry POV**

He wasn't dead, of course he wasn't. But it was hard as hell to pretend to be! _Just breathe slowly and calm down. Narcissa saved your ass, no need to screw this up yourself! _ He let Hagrid drag him to Hogwarts. He didn't dare to open his eyes. He heard insults and he heard someone cry. It wasn't Hagrid who was sobbing quietly. The person who cried was not doing this in the normal way. It was very, very softly. Just the unsteady breathing gave the person away.

Then he heard Voldemort scream out: "Harry Potter is dead!" He almost couldn't bare all the angry and sad cries he heard of his friends. But he couldn't move, he had to wait for the right moment.

Voldemort spoke again, but this sentence disturbed Harry in more ways than the other "Severus, Severus.. What to do with you?" The unsteady breathing stopped for a minute and Severus voice began to speak.

He heard Severus confess everything, Dumbledore and the sword. Oh, he would have loved to see all those faces! And then he heard Voldemort's cold and sneering voice "Did you _love_ him, Severus?" _No he doesn't.. _Harry thought sadly. So when Severus answered he stopped breathing. "Yes, yes I loved him. I loved him with all my heart."

Harry wanted to scream from joy. _He loves me! He really loves me!_ _It's such a brave man to say those things to Voldie. _Harry opened his eyes just a tiny little bit. He saw Severus without a wand and Voldemort pointing his own wand to the man he loved. Severus looked.. horrible. His eyes were red from crying. Which was bizarre, _Severus Snape never cries!_ And still, he was here, facing death because of Harry.

"Alright Severus, you have chosen your own fate." Harry didn't know why but he knew this would work. He tossed a protective charm between Voldemort and Severus. _You can't hurt my love, I am here to protect him._ Voldemort sent a killing curse to Severus, but the curse didn't hit his target. Voldemort looked with amazement to Severus, who should have been dead by now. Well actually everyone looked absolutely shocked. Harry laughed quietly. Okay, enough playing. Time for action. And he stood up, smiling.

**Severus POV**

"Alright Severus, you have chosen your own fate." _Finally, in just a few seconds I will be reunited with my angel._ Severus didn't want Voldemort to be the last thing he would ever see so he closed his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!" _Goodbye everyone!_ But nothing happened. _Am I dead yet?_ Severus slowly opened his eyes. Well, he was pretty sure he was not dead indeed. _But how?_ He followed Voldemort's shocked expression and then he saw him.

He stood there, smiling. He looked like he was shining. Harry first looked at Severusand tossed him the most glorious smile. Then he looked at Voldemort and winked at him. He actually winked! _I rather like being dead.._ Severus thought. Harry's golden voice spoke: "Missed me?"

**Harry POV**

_This is so good, just look at all those faces. Oh, how I wish I had a camera with me. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Olla amigo's! Sorry for this late update! Other duties were calling me. Anyway, just one chapter left after this one. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I still would LOVE to have some more reviews of course! This story might be a bit cliché but it's my first fanfic so.. Surprising stories will be there, later. For now, enjoy! _

Chapter 5

**Harry POV**

He had wanted to say a few things, but Severus' speech was more than enough. Anyway, Severus had always been better at this kind of stuff. He wanted to finish this. But maybe a very small speech was in order. "It's over Tom. You can't hurt anyone here. I've willingly died to save everyone. You keep making the same mistakes Tom, you made this mistake with my mother and now you're making it with me."

Voldemort looked… a lot of things actually. He looked angry, confused, frustrated and.. a bit scared? Harry spoke again, "Your Horcuxes are no more, Neville destroyed you little pet snake and Ron, Hermione and me did the rest. With a bit of help of course." Saying this he looked at Severus, who still looked at him with astonishment.

Voldemort's eyes widened, "Enough of this." He hissed. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry was just in time to shout: "Expelliarmus!" The two curses hit each other. And Voldemort's wand, which was actually Harry's wand but he didn't know that at this point, turned around to curse the master, who he never had served, into death. Shock was still written on the face of Voldemort as he crashed to the ground.

**Severus POV**

There was silence for just a second. Everybody stared at the dead body of Voldemort, everyone except for Severus. He stared at Harry, _his_ Harry. He suddenly realized he was kneeling on the ground. So he slowly stood up, still shaking a bit and walked over to Harry. Harry already started walking in his direction.

They looked in each other's eyes. "Harry.." Severus barely whispered. It was just one word, but it showed so many things. Relief, happiness, pride and above of all _love_.

They embraced each other, tears of happiness were shining in Severus' eyes. He didn't care the whole school was looking, so he kissed Harry passionately.

This caused of course a reaction. First a few people whistled, probably the Weasley twins. Harry and Severus looked up and saw McGonagall clapping. Soon more people clapped and they got a big applause from everyone.

**Harry POV**

Cheering and congratulating began, but Harry wanted nothing more than to be alone with Severus. Luna walked over to him. "I would like to have some quiet time if I were you." Harry nodded. Luna gave him something soft and gray.. his invisibility cloak! "Were did you.." But Harry couldn't finish his sentence. Luna already shouted: "Ooo, look! A gaggeling Buckbeak!" and pointed at the window. Everyone looked around and Harry threw quickly the cloak over himself and stood up.

Now he could walk away unseen. He looked at Ron and Hermione. They could talk later, the one and only he wanted to see was Severus. Finally he saw him.

"It's me," he whispered kneeling next to him, "are you coming?"


	6. Chapter 6

_O my.. Last chap! AAAAAAAAH! It's a very small chap I know. But I think it's sweet.. What do you think? Please let me know..? I really liked writing this but there wont be a sequel. So I hope you've enjoyed this little story. _

Chapter 6

**Harry POV**

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and started walking out of the great hall. His first thought was to go talking to Dumbledore's portrait, but the look on Severus' face changed that thought. He could talk to Dumbledore as long as he wished, but now he just wanted to talk to Sev.

So Harry stopped abruptly, turned around and stopped again at an empty wall. Harry tossed his cloak off, Severus looked at him with question written on his face. Harry just shook his head and walked three times past the wall, a door appeared out of nowhere.

Severus looked flabbergasted, and Harry let him in with a grin on his face.

"Welcome to the room of requirement." They walked in and saw a cheerful crackling fireplace, a comfortable green sofa and a very large comfortable looking bed in the corner.

Harry sat down on the sofa and Severus followed him. They looked at each other for a minute.

**Severus POV**

He looked so beautiful sitting there. He had so many questions to ask but all he could do right now was watching his love.

A tear ran down his cheek, he was not a man to cry. He was Severus Snape for God sake! But something snapped in him when he thought Harry was dead. He looked deep into those beautiful green eyes. He couldn't help himself, he didn't want to cry. Hell he didn't want to, but he just couldn't stop these dammed tears from falling.

**Harry POV **

Harry touched the, for him, beautiful face of his older lover. He looked so vulnerable right now. "Hush, my dear. It's over. It's all over now." And with those words he put the man in an embrace. Severus buried his face into Harry's neck. Harry kissed the hair of his beloved one, and whispered sweet little words in his ear.

"Never, never ever do that to me again." A broken voice whispered to Harry. Severus looked up, "Never, ok? Please promise you'll never do that again." Severus pleaded. Severus Snape does not plead! _The world has gone insane. _ Harry thought. But then black eyes looked at him with so much love, so much hope and with so much fear. _O, Sev.._

"I promise, love. I promise." Severus embraced him again. "Good." He mumbled. Harry let out a sight. "I love you, Sev." Severus looked up again. "What?"

"I said I love you. I hate to see you in so much pain. Please forgive me for putting you through this Sev. I'll do everything, promise everything, whatever you want." Severus' lips curled a little. "Just that promise is enough."

**Severus POV**

Those words had meant so much to him, not that he would ever admit it. Or maybe he would. It didn't matter anymore. The whole castle had seen him cry. He had gone soft, and he rather liked it. _Yeah, soft is good. _He thought while he lay against Harry.

They drifted off to sleep, the bed completely forgotten. "Harry?" Severus mumbled. "Yes my love?" Harry whispered back.

"Harry, I love you too."

And they lived a happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
